She's Back
by Pyon-Master
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a daughter of a very big company. She was born in America, but due to her fathers work she was transferred to London. After she graduated middle school, Lucy asked if she can go back to America, for high school. her father agreed. And on the first day of school, she noticed that she goes to the same school with her old childhood friends.
1. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>It was a nice Wednesday morning. It was the first day of school, and Lucy woke up early. She went ahead and made breakfast, took a shower, and got dressed for school. She walked out of her pent-house, and straight to the elevator. As she walked to school she was hearing whispers saying",Hey isn't that Lucy Heartfilia", "Yeah its definitely her." She hated it when they talk about her because her family owns the one of the biggest companies in the world. Its not like she owns it or anything.<p>

When she finally got to Fairy Tail Academy, FTA, for short, she heard more whispers. It bothered her so much, she just wanted scream. She walked to the ranking board, she look to the top 15 were her name should usually be. And she looked up, thinking she'll be number one since she's been number one ever since 3rd grade but back then there was this guy who would always beat her at everything. She looked up and saw 1. Natsu Dragneel. "_I'm also in his school..."_ she said inside her head "_Huh... At least I get to see my old friends..." _

As Natsu walked in the hallways she noticed a blond. _"Is that Lucy..." _he said inside his head "_Yupp that's definitely her... welcome back Lucy!"_

"Yosh! Time to go to class!" said Lucy energetic.

* * *

><p>As she walked to the honors class. She saw this familiar guy walking, and he stopped.<p>

"Uhhh.. L-l-loki is that you?" Lucy asked

The man ran towards her.

"I missed you!" Loki said happily

"I missed you too Loki, but what's up with all the hugging?" she replied

"You left to London without saying anything, how am I suppose to react." he siad

"I guess you're right" she said

"Ummm... Loki can you let go of me now."

"Oh.. yeah sorry.." he said

"So are you in the Honors Class, Loki?" Lucy asked

"Yeah! I was just about to go there!" he said "Wanna, walk together Lucy?"

"Yeah, sure!" she replied.

They talked along the way to there classes, and Lucy asked questions to Loki while she was away.

"So, I noticed that Natsu goes to the same school as us" Lucy said.

"Yeah, he is" he said "It gotten pretty lonely when you left, but its same old same"

"That's good to hear" she said "So has anyone started dating yet?" she asked.

"Ohh... Gray and Juvia started going out last year, Erza and Jella, Levy and Gajeel, and me and Aries started dating" he said back

"Whose Aries" Lucy asked

"Oh, Aries goes to a different school so I only get to see her after school" he replied back.

"Oh... okay, and Levy and Gajeel started dating..." she said

"Wait what! Levi and Gajeel started dating!?" she said in turmoil.

"Yeah, I know right very unexpected, but they did" he said back.

"As well as their happy, I'm happy" she said back smiling

They finally got to their classes, as they went inside everyone was still. They locked their eyes only on Lucy. There was this long silence. Until Levy talked.

"Lu-chan is that you?" she asked

"Umm... yeah this is Lucy" she replied back.

There was another long silence.

"Lu-chan welcome back!" Levy said screaming.

And hugged Lucy tightly. Everybody started yelling and screaming too. All of them saying "Lucy's back!" It was this huge uproar. Until Their homeroom teacher came.

"Quite down! I guess we don't have to introduce are new transferred student then,ehh" the teacher said "Welcome, to Fairy Tail Academy, what your name?"

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy replied back.

"Well hello Lucy, you can call me ," Ms. Strauss said

"Okay" Lucy said back.

Then someone wrapped their arms around Lucy.

"Welcome back Luce!" Natsu said happily.

"Natsu!" Lucy said and hugged him.

Everone looked at them with weird looks. Ever since pre-school they always have been very close, and they always thought that they were dating in a young age. Both of them always say no, and blush.

The hug lasted about 30 seconds, because Natsu and Lucy noticed their faces. Then they quickly unwrapped themselves from each other. Then Lucy asked where Erza, Jellal, Gray, and Juvia.

"They're talking to Principal Makarov" Levy replied.

"Oh... about what?" Lucy asked again.

"Its nothing to worry," Levy said giggling.

Lucy thought why she giggled, but she told herself not to worry about it too much.

"Hey Luce want me to show you around" Natsu asked.

"Sure," Lucy replied

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all! I will put up a new chapter next week! <strong>

**Please review if liked!**


	2. The Suprise

**Sorry for all those errors in the first chapter! This time I'll try my best on getting them right! This is my first time so wish me good luck!**

* * *

><p>Natsu showed Lucy around the campus, it seemed like he knew the school already by heart, even though he was a first year there too like Lucy. They talked while Natsu showed Lucy were to sit at during lunch, were the library was, the best spots to study in school, and almost everything.<p>

They walked back to their classroom, and Lucy asked more questions to Natsu.

"So Natsu, are you dating anyone?" Lucy asked

"Lucy you that you are asking a very embarrassing thing, but to answer your question no, I'm not dating anyone" Natsu replied back.

"Wow, I thought you would already be taken, since you're so hansome" Lucy said while blushing and giggling.

"Well how about you Lucy, are you dating anyone?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"I'm not dating anyone you idiot, but I did get asked out a lot in middle school, but I always turned them down by saying I'm seeing someone else, or I'm not interested" Lucy said with a straight froward look, "But I did dated this one guy, I was kinda happy feeling like someone actually cares aboutme, but 2 months later I say him with another girl, and he said its not working out any more."

Then Lucy frowned.

"Lucy, don't worry," Natsu said trying to cheer up Lucy ", You'll find a much better guy than him "

Then there was this super long silence. Lucy and Natsu just stared at each others eyes for a really long time. They were almost about to kiss, until Levy interrupted.

"Lucy, Natsu!" Levy yelled

Then Lucy and Natsu quickly looked at Levy.

"Am I interrupting something..." Levy said giggling "But anyway we need you guys to go to the auditorium fast"

"What happen?" Lucy asked.

"No time to talked, we need you guys now!" Levy said.

Then they quickly ran to the auditorium.

* * *

><p>They got to the auditorium as soon as possible. When they got there Levy and Natsu won't stop smiling. Lucy was thinking what was going on in their heads! They opened the door and it was pitch black. There was this 10 second silence. Until the lights turned on and there was this huge uproar and everyone that was in the auditorium was saying "Welcome Back Lucy!" at the same time. Lucy was in awe. Lucy saw Erza and started talking to her, soon Juvia joined the conversation too.<p>

"How did you guys know that I was back in America?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, well your father contacted the principal, and since I have known Principal Makarov for quit a long, he told me that you were coming here, during summer break" Erza answered.

"Erza told us about it during summer break, and so Juvia thought it would be great if we could have welcome back party for Lucy!" Juvia said

"I thought it would be a good idea, since I haven't seen you in a while," Erza said

"Oh, yeah the last time I say you we were in 7th grade," Lucy said back.

"Juvia never knew that Erza went to London to visit Lucy" Juvia said.

"Erza actually just went to London for a business trip, and I just randomly met her in one of the conferences," Lucy said back.

"Ohhh..." Juvia said.

"Don't worry Juvia," Lucy said trying to cheer her up", We just noticed each other,and we barely talked to each other at all."

"Juvia's fine now!" Juvia said with full energy.

"Only one person actually visited me," Lucy said while smiling.

"Juvia wants to know who this person is!" Juvia said out loud making the other people hear, but they want back on what they were doing, except for Levy who went towards them.

"Yeah Lucy who is this person" Levy said in a mischievous tone.

"Never mind I'm not telling you anymore!" Lucy said blushing.

"Ohh, come on Lucy please tell us!" Levy and Juvia said together.

"Fine I'll tell you..." Lucy said still blushing.

"... It was N-n-natsu..." Lucy said all red.

"Natsu..." Levy and Juvia said to themselves.

Then there was this silence to their conversation for about 30 seconds.

"Natsu!" They said really loud with surprised faces, except Erza who was nodding and grinning at the same time.

Lucy still blushing, notice Natsu coming towards to them.

"You girls said my name," Natsu said smirking.

"Yes, we did Natsu, you never told us you visited Lucy!" Levy said with a mad looking face.

Natsu with a confused face said ", I told Erza to tell everyone else."

"You never told me tell everyone, you just told me that you were gonna visit her!" Erza said with a furious face.

"Oh, sorry my bad" Natsu said smirking.

"Your such an idiot Natsu," Lucy said back.

"Oh, Lucy that reminds me I need to talk to can you come out with me for minute," Natsu said

"Sure" Lucy said "What for?"

"I'll tell you when we get out" Natsu said with a serious face.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all guys! Hoped you liked it! It took me a while to right though!<strong>

**Review if liked or anything that can help my story better!**


	3. So What is It?

**Hey Guys! We're in our 3rd chapter! Yay!**

**Oh and by the way I will have new chapters every Thursday and Saturday!**

* * *

><p>We walked outside, towards the garden, only a few people were there. Probably because it is still early in the morning. Lucy wonder how Natsu, and the others were up so early.<p>

"So Natsu what did you want to talk about," said Lucy blushing a little.

"L-lucy..." Natsu said kinda staggering ", Umm... since hearing your return out of the blue how about we celebrate it alone together on Saturday, maybe?"

Lucy was all red now.

" You mean like a d-date?" Lucy asked.

" N-no not at all I mean like a little celebration, but just the two of us you know." Natsu said blushing.

" That's still sounds like a date, but sure, why not it seems fun" Lucy said still blushing.

" So sounds like a plan then, I'll pick you up 11:30 then, so we'll have lunch together, and then we can do anything you'll like to do." Natsu said back also still blushing.

" Yeah, so..." Lucy said.

There was this long silence. Until Natsu broke the awkwardness.

"So we should head back now..." said Natsu.

" Yeah we should..." said Lucy beaming.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Natsu were walking in the hallways, still not talking to each other, but most likely blushing and staring at each other.<p>

" S-so umm... Natsu how come you asked me out this early in the morning?" asked Lucy shyly.

" You know Lucy you ask the most embarrassing things, but to answer your question I don't know why I asked you early in the morning. I was planning something special for you ever since I heard you came back, and I guess I was just excited that I asked you very early in the morning."

" You know Natsu your very cute!" Lucy said blushing.

" You know Lucy you also say the most embarrassing things..." Natsu said back.

* * *

><p>They finally came back from the auditorium, they came in blushing. Everyone noticed, they kept on glancing back at Natsu and Lucy. Levy came up to Lucy.<p>

"Lu-chan what happened!?" Levy said all excited.

" N-nothing happened..." Lucy said not looking at Levy.

" I know something happened..." Levy said in a playful tone " Fine then I'll just ask Natsu then!"

" No!" Lucy said to the girl.

Then Levy looked back at Lucy with an evil smile.

" Lu-chan tell me everything! You have nothing hide!" Levy said all excited.

" Fine I'll tell you... But after school okay" Lucy said back.

" Lucy is it that embarrassing... But fine then, can't wait till you tell me!" said the blue haired girl.

* * *

><p>Time went fast and it was already lunch. Lucy was hungry. She walked to the cafeteria, got her food and looked for a table. About to sit down, Natsu called out Lucy's name across the cafeteria. Lucy looked back, and saw Natsu waving his hand, as she walked to the table everyone kept looking at her. She heard more whispers " Hey isn't that the daughter of the Heartfilia company?" "Yeah thats definetly her."<p>

Lucy couldn't take it anymore, but she had to keep her cool. She finally reached were Natsu was sitting at, she saw her other classmates there too.

" Hey Natsu, Levy, Cana, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal," Lucy said, she also greeted more people. After that she got a text message.

_" I know you went back, but you know I'm gonna see you again..."_

Lucy had a confused face until she saw who wrote. She was about to send back a text message, until Natsu looked at her phone. Now he had a furious face.

" Lucy..." Natsu said a little mad " Who's this "Sting"

"Ummmm... Its nothing Natsu.." She trying to change the subject.

" Lucy what does he mean by I'm gonna see you again?" Natsu said in serious tone.

" Natsu I already told you its nothing..." Lucy tried again to make stop asking questions. She just met him again, and she really misses him, she didn't want him to be all mad. Lucy had no choice but to tell him.

" Sting is gonna..." Lucy felt like not continuing her sentence.

" Sting is gonna what?" Natsu more eager this time.

"...Be my h-hus..." Lucy said staggering, abou to continue she was saved by Levy.

" Whats up with the sad faces?" asked Levy.

" Its nothing Levy..." Lucy said.

" Okay!" Levy said with a big grin. Then she turned around to talk to the others.

" N-natsu can I tell you later..." Lucy said trying to froget about it now.

" Yeah... Tell me everything!" Natsu said mad, but then smiled back at her.

Then Lucy's heart started beating so fast. His smiles aalways make her happy, but they were deadly. She could feel hotness rising up on her cheeks, so she quickly looked away from Natsu, and sat next to Cana. She was quite during the whole entire lunch hour.

The bell rang, and Lucy spent the the day nervous. She looked at the clock and school was almost over. Natsu kept looking at her, she felt uncomfortable. Then the bell rang. She said goodbye to her classmates. She walked out the school, and walked towards the gate. She was about to walk towards the route she took early this morning to go to school, but she was stopped by Natsu. She turned around, looking nervous.

" N-natsu..." Lucy said in a low soft voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all! Hoped you like this chapter. Took me a while to finish this. Wondering if it ended with a cliff hanger though. <strong>

**Review if liked or anything that can make my story better! And I do looked at the reviews!**


	4. Tell me!

Hello Guys on to our 4th chapter! Hoped you liked it so far cuz it is hard to write, and again this is my first time!

* * *

><p>"... Natsu..." Lucy said nervously. She looked in a different way, because she didn't want to look at Natsu's eyes. Then she saw a blue haired girl running towards them. It was Levy<p>

" Lu-chan remember you were gonna tell me what happened with you and Na-" Levy was stopped by Lucy's hand. Lucy then glared at her.

" Levy I'll text you want happen later okay." Lucy said in serious tone.

" Am I interrupting something?" asked Levy in playful tone "Good Luck Lucy!"

Now Lucy were left alone together again. Another long silence, until Natsu said something.

" Lucy, how about we talk about this in your place, so that we have some privacy?" Natsu said, making Lucy's heart beat fast.

" Talk about it in my place!? What!? Natsu coming in my place..." Lucy thought inside her head, she doesn't know what to say.

" Ummmm... s-s-sure... I g-g-guess..." Lucy said all red.

Natsu followed Lucy to her place, saying nothing along the way.

* * *

><p>The silence was killing Lucy, it was so awkward. When they reached Lucy's pent-house, they went inside, and closed the door. Then finally Natsu said something.<p>

" Lucy you can tell me now..." Natsu said "... Tell me everything!"

" Ummm... Yeah, but first do you want some tea, I can make you some?" Lucy said.

" Sure..." Natsu said back.

It took a while for Lucy to make the tea, she felt tense. Lucy handed him the tea, and he took a sip, then said something.

" Lavender tea?" Natsu asked, Lucy just nodded or an answer, then she took a sip of the tea. She knew that lavender tea can help you feel calm, and its good to have if you stress a lot.

" Lucy so who's this Sting, and what relationship do you have with him?" Natsu asked.

" Sting is my h-h-hus... My future husband! Lucy feeling the weight falling of her shoulders.

" He's your future husband..." Natsu said in a furious tone.

" Natsu you don't have to worry, he's not my boyfriend or anything, they said that it would be for the best in the future, I tried to tell them I don't want to marry him but they just ignored me!" Lucy said trying to make Natsu feel better, but all it did was make him even more angry.

" Lucy remember the promise that we made when we were kids..." Natsu said in a serious calm tone, Lucy just nodded in reply. " We promised each other the we will get married..."

" Yeah, I know..." Lucy said nervously.

" But now you are getting married to Sting the son of the Saber company, and is my companies biggest competitor" Natsu said, this time in an angry tone.

" Look Natsu I even told them that I'm gonna marry you! But they didn't believe me okay I'm sorry!" Lucy said to Natsu in tears. Narsu looked at Lucy, and immediately hugged her.

" Sorry Lucy if I made you cry okay, I was just mad" Natsu said trying to comfort her.

" You idiot..." Lucy said while Natsu wiped off the tears off her eyes.

" I'm your idiot" Natsu teased.

Their eyes locked at each other, then Natsu tightened the hug more, Lucy hugged back, she couldn't breath, but for some reason she liked it, being hugged Natsu. There was a long silence, lasting about 1 minute, until Lucy finally said something.

"Ummm..."Lucy said,she was all red ", Natsu you can let go of me now..."

" I Love You Lucy!" Natsu said tightening the hug more. Lucy was even redder than before. Natsu then pulled her into a kiss, but it got interupted by Lucy's phone.

DEET DEET DEET!

Lucy took out her phone out of her pocket, she looked at the screen. Levy had texted her.

" Lucy, I say you walk out of school with Natsu text me all the juicy stuff, and also don't forget that you also have to tell me what happen to you and Natsu this morning, you guys were like blushing crazily"

Lucy was now blushing even harder! Natsu tried to look what was on Lucy's phone, but he couldn't because Lucy quickly moved her hand.

" Natsu your so nosy!" Lucy said pouting.

" Well I'm just checking if thats Sting or not" Natsu said Sticking his tongue out.

" You also very childish, for a top student, and to answer your question it's not Sting" Lucy said back.

" Then who is it, Huh?" Natsu asked.

" Levy" Lucy replied.

" What she say?" Natsu asked again.

" N-nothing..." Lucy said hiding her phone behind her back.

" Fine you win this time, but were did we stop at..." Natsu said leaning to her for a kiss.

" No Natsu, maybe when the right time comes. I have to do something real quick." Lucy said back and pushed him back lightly, and started texting back to Levy. Natsu just waited and drank his tea.

" Levy, Natsu was with me because, we needed to talk, and needed some privacy, and my pent-house was near by, and what Natsu said to this morning was... That he wanted us to celebrate my home coming alone." Lucy texted back.

_" Lu-chan good luck then!" _Lucy looked at the message, and was curious.

" What do you mean good luck?!" Lucy texted back to Levy.

_" Lu-chan you know what I mean"_

" I don't know what you mean, but ttyl" Lucy texted back. She gave a good thought on what Levy meant, then blushed. She looked back at her phone, scrolling down to see the conversations that Levy and Lucy had. Even though she was in London, they kept in touch, same goes to Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, and the others, but mainly Natsu. They text each other everyday.

Lucy turned around, and saw Natsu looking at her book shelf.

" You know your not suppose to go to other people stuff." Lucy said.

" I know, but I want to know what type of books you read, and our taste in books are pretty similar, except for the romance novels" he said back with a grin.

" What ever." Lucy said back at Natsu, she turned around and sat down on the couch, drank her tea and turned on the tv.

Lucy quickly sat next to her. They snuggled. Natsu removed his blazer, and so did Lucy. There was a movie on, and it interest the both of them.

The movie was over, and it was already 6:30 pm?

" Natsu you better get going now." Lucy said to him.

" But I don't want to!" Natsu whined.

" Fine you can stay for dinner." Lucy said back at him smiling.

" Yay!" Natsu said with a big smile.

" Your like a kid Natsu. What do you want for dinner?" Lucy asked him.

* * *

><p>Well how was it? One of the reveiws said to make a little longer so I did!<p>

But any way reveiw if liked!


	5. Just Happy!

Okay** guys were on to our 5th chapter! Hoped you like this one, hard to write, but I love making them!**

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy ate their dinner, and watched tv after eating. It was now 9:30 pm.<p>

" Natsu you should get going now." Lucy said to Natsu, then he pouted.

" Do I really have to!" Natsu whined.

" Yes, we have school tomorrow," Lucy said, pulling him to stand up.

" Fine." Natsu said and whined again.

" I'll see you to tomorrow Natsu!" Lucy said back.

" But I want to see day and night, when you sleep, when you wake up, and everything, I love you Lucy!" Natsu said back mking Lucy blush.

" Stop teasing me Natsu!" Lucy said back at him still blushing. Then Natsu came into a hug and whispered in her ear

" I'm not teasing you Lucy, I really do love you." Natsu said making even redder.

" Just go already!" Lucy said back, and lightly pushed him a side.

" Lucy you don't have be embarrassed" Natsu said back.

" Shut up and just go!" Lucy said back at him.

" Bye Lucy!" Natsu said waving goodbye as he open the door.

" Bye Natsu!" Lucy said, then the door closed.

Lucy was alone again, she leaned her back on the wall in exhaustion. Then she cleaned up everything, walked to her room. She put on her pajamas, and lied down on her bed, she couldn't stop thinking about Natsu then, but she knows that school comes first then romance, then she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucy felt more releif, she finally got all the drama, or close to drama, away. Lucy walked to school earlier than yesterday, she still felt tense. She walked up to the gate of the school, it looked like it was only Lucy that was in school, but she saw something pink, in the garden. She walked closer to the garden, and saw that it was Natsu.<p>

" Natsu what are you doing here this early in the morning?" Lucy asked Natsu.

" Oh, hey Lucy!" Natsu said smiling " I always come here early, actually most of the stidents that are in the honors class are early."

" Ohh..." Lucy said then rubbed her eyes in tiredness.

" You tired?" Natsu asked.

" Yeah I woke up 4:15 in the morning" Lucy said then sighed.

" You can lay your head on my lap and take a nap" Natsu said grinning.

" N-no, I'm fine!" Lucy said then blushed.

" Seems like you got your energy back." Natsu said back then laughed little.

" Stop teasing me!" Lucy shot back.

" I'm not teasing you Lucy, did you forget what I told you last night?" Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear, causing her to shiver. Then she lightly pushed him a side.

" See you are teasing me!" Lucy said then pouted.

" Luce you don't have to be embarrased!" Natsu said coming for a hug, but Lucy noticed Levy and ran towards her.

" Hey Levy!" Lucy greeted.

" Hey Lu-chan!" Levy greeted back ", so what happened with you and Natsu!"

" Nothing much, I mostly texted the stuff that he told me yesterday anyway." Lucy said.

" Oh really, is that really **All**?" Levy said un a mischievous tone.

" Shut up Levy! That's really is all!" Lucy shot back.

" Fine, I'll try again later" Levy said back, then both of the girls went to their classes.

* * *

><p>When they got there, Gray, Juvia, Erza, and Jellal were already there. Gray and Juvia were holding hands, and so did Erza and Jellal. Lucy was about to squeal, they all looked so cute together! Then she noticed Natsu in the back right, sitting next to the window, he saw him just looking outside. Natsu noticed Lucy, and smiled at her, Lucy's heart started beating fast. She tried to find a way to stop staring at him, she thought, but Erza interrupted her thoughts by saying hi.<p>

" Oh hi Erza!" Lucy greeted back, she was so focused in the whole Natsu thing, that she forgot to greet to Erza, and the others. She even felt dumb, when she could have just greeted to them so she doesn't have to think about Natsu.

" Oh, good morning Gray, Juvia, and Jellal." greeted Lucy, they also greeted back. Then Lucy's phone rang.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP! **

Lucy looked at her phone, she got a message from her Dad.

_" Lucy, how is it there in America, I hope you're doing fine, Makarov gave me the list of people that are in your class, I noticed that your in the same class as Natsu Dragneel, one of our best partners! And by the Lucy forget what the borders told you okay, you don't have to marry the Sabers son. But if they still force you into that marriage then we have talk things out to_ them."

Lucy felt releived, she texted back, then smiled happily. Lucy waked up to Lucy, curious why Lucy was happy.

" Whats up with the creepy smile?" Lucy asked jokingly.

" Nothing! Just happy!" Lucy said , and sat on her desk. Her desk was in front of Natsu's. she looked outside the window happily, and started humming, she thought why was she so happy? Was it because she doesn't have to marry Sting anymore or...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know this chapter is short, but I am running low on ideas! <strong>

**Also by the way I'm starting a new NaLu fan fiction its coming out this Sunday or Monday, it depends on how long I'm gonna finish the first chapter, and how many chapters I can stock up so yeah!**

**As always reveiw if liked, and especially give me some ideas for the next chapter!**


	6. Jelous?

**Okay guys this is our 6th chapter hopefully you'll like this chapter! And also I really don't have much time to right because I have school, so yeah!**

* * *

><p>Lucy just kept staring out the window, and smiled. It creeped out the Levy and Natsu. Erza, Jellal, Gray, and Juvia were worried. Thoughts run their minds, thinking <em>" Why is Lucy so happy?"<em> Erza walked up to Lucy.

" Lucy, is there a problem?" Erza asked in a worried tone.

" No nothing at all! I'm just really happy!" Lucy said in a cheerful tone.

" Well its creeping me out!" Natsu said joining their conversation " what are you so happy about?"

" Yeah Lu-chan tell me!" Levy said, also joining the conversation.

" Its just a text message that I got from my Dad. And didn't I tell you not to be nosy Natsu?" Lucy said back.

" Well, I was just a little creeped out." Natsu shot back.

" So what did your dad say!?" Levy asked.

" Nothing that important, but I do have to te-" Lucy got stopped by her phone. She looked at the screen, it was Sting.

_" How's it going over there sweetie?"_

Lucy felt like puking, but she felt peace in mind, she texted back, looking tense.

" Nothing, you creep, can you stop texting me. And how did you even get my phone number?"

She quickly got a text message back.

_" I'm gonna be your future husband Lucy. Of course I would have your number."_

" Ugh, I can't believe I have your phone number!" Lucy texted back then deleted Sting's phone number. She got a text message from her kik.

_" No matter what you do, I'll still find a way to message you."_

Lucy then removed Sting from her kik, and everything that concludes messaging and socializing with him. Lucy took a deep breath, she felt a little relieved now.

" Finally! You don't have that creepy smile anymore, that was killing me, but now you look kinda tense, is there something wrong?" Natsu asked.

" No nothing at all, maybe I'm just hungry, or something like that." Lucy said.

" Then how about you eat at the cafeteria, I can come with you if you want, cause I am kinda getting hungry." Natsu said back.

" Yeah sure, lets go." Lucy said. She still felt tense and anger, but she knows that she needs to forget about those feeling inside her.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy walked in the cafeteria, and saw only a couple of students,it was still early in the morning. They looked at the menu on the wall, Lucy decided to eat pancakes, while Natsu decided to eat a breakfast burrito, hash browns, bacon and eggs, french toast, and an omelet.<p>

" Are you sure you can eat all of that?" Lucy asked.

" Yeah" Natsu said with food in his mouth.

" Your not suppose to talk while you eat, thats bad table manners." Lucy said wiping his chin and cheek.

" But you asked me a question." Natsu shot back.

" Well you got a point there." Lucy said, and sighed in defeat.

" Luce!" Natsu said spitting food out.

" Yes, Natsu." Lucy said wiping his face again.

" How many kids do you want to have?" Natsu asked.

" Why are you asking this question?" Lucy asked blushingly.

" I want to know because we are getting married, aren't we?" Natsu said then stuffed his mouth with more food.

" You don't know that were getting married or not!" Lucy shot back, then thought that it will be a perfect time to tell him the good news.

" Natsu, my dad told me-"Lucy was cut off by a bunch of girls who was surrounding Natsu. She didn't feel any jelousy or anything but, she just feels like leaving, she stood walk to the trash can, and walked outside the cafeteria. Natsu didn't notice Lucy to leave so he just kept talking to the girls that were surrounding him.

Lucy's eyes was covered by her bangs, now she felt her jelousy rising. She thought that she needed some fresh air, and so she walked to the garden.

* * *

><p>Lucy took a deep breath and sat down on a bench. Her eyes, still covered by her bangs, she felt like crying. She thought to herself why does she want to cry just because Natsu is talking to other girls? Is it because of jelousy? Because Natsu confessed to her yesterday? She was questioning herself.<p>

" Whats wrong Lucy?" Lucy then put her head up, and looked who it was. It was Loke.

" Oh, hey Loke." Lucy said with a fake smile

" Lucy, did something happen?" Loke spasked again.

" No, nothing at all." Lucy said, with another fake smile.

" Lucy you know you can tell me anything, okay." Loke said smiling down at the golden haired girl.

" Okay." Lucy replied back, then Loke left. Then Natsu came out and started to yell out Lucy's name, it made Lucy surprise, so she stood up immediately, so that Natsu can see her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for another short chapter! But I do update two days a week, and I also have another fan fic to update! But hopefully you liked this chapter! I also don't have much time to really have some ideas, since I have school, a real hard time! And I might not have any updates soon, because again of school.**_

_**As always review if liked, and definitely give me some ideas in the reviews! xD**_


	7. Why are You Here?

**_Thank you for all the people who reads this fan fiction! And hopefully you like this chapter!_**

* * *

><p>Lucy just couldn't look at Natsu now, but for some reason she wanted him to look at her, and hear the words ' I'm sorry ', but then that sounds a little selfish. And so she ran back inside the school, she could still hear her name, getting called by Natsu. Suddenly a bunch of guys, and girls just circled around her. She felt weird because she's not even that popular, but she guessed because of her fathers company, it really wasn't a big deal.<p>

" Are you really Lucy Heartfilia?" A boy asked.

" Yes I am" Lucy replied back formally.

" But I heard that you lived in London?" A girl asked.

" Yes, but I asked my dad to make me transfer back in America, not really a big deal." Lucy said back. Now there was a huge mob gathered around Lucy, asking her questions, she felt like she was going to faint, until Sting suddenly popped out if no where. The mob made room for him to walk towards Lucy, now there was whispers every where. Lucy felt like saying ' you saved me there' but then that sounded like she sort of have a likeness in him, but she still hated him.

" You know you've been here for only 2 days, and your this popular." Sting said mockingly.

" Shut up! But thanks for saving me out of the mob." Lucy said back not looking at him.

" You don't have to be so mean to me, I am gonna be your future husband." Sting said in a mischievous tone.

" Be quite! And why did you even come here?" Lucy said back.

" Just to make sure your safe, thats all, and also Rouge came with me, since school doesn't start in a few weeks for us.

" So were is Rogue?" Lucy asked.

" He was just here with me, where did he go." Sting said scratching he back of his head.

" You know you seem more like a brother to me for some reason, probably because you irritate me and you go through my business." Lucy said back straightforwardly.

" You think so?" Sting said back playfully.

" Oh there he is!" Lucy said pointing at the black haired man surrounded by girls.

" Rouge!" Lucy and Sting shouted across the hallways. Rouge then ran toward them, pushing some girls aside.

" Sorry, when I got inside a bunch of girls just looked at and kept saying my nane and asking me questions." Rouge said back and took a deep breath.

" Well its good to see you again." Lucy said back smilingly.

" Its good to see you again too Lucy." Rouge said back " even though you were gone for a short time I still missed you." Then he hugged Lucy.

" How's Yukino?" Lucy asked.

" She's fine" Sting said back.

They just kept talking togethere and laughing, like they used to do when they were in middle school. But it ended when Natsu went inside the school and started to yell Lucy's name, Lucy just wanted to ignore it, she still felt the jelousy inside, she thought how it was still selfish of her to think that Natsu can't talk to any other girls, except her, Levy, Erza, Juvia, and Cana. Natsu came up to Lucy and hugged her tightly, Lucy was surprised and so was Sting and Rouge.

" Well lover boy is here." Sting said jokingly. " well we'll leave to give you guys some **PRIVACY**, Lucy we'll pick you up after school."

" Sure." Lucy replied back, then the two boys left.

" Lucy why did you leave me?" Natsu said still hugging.

" Natsu get off of me," Lucy said in a serious tone.

" No..." Natsu said back stubbornly.

" Let go of me!" Lucy raised her voice higher. Then Natsu removed his arms aroundbher and was in shock.

" Lucy are you mad?" Natsu asked worriedly.

" Maybe I am but..." Lucy just couldn't finish her sentence, she still felt selfish " I just felt jealous that a bunch of girls surrounded you thats all..."

" Hmmmm... Lucy your so spoiled." Natsu said back.

" No I am not!" Lucy shot back, and Natsu started giggling. " I'm fine now Natsu you can leave me alone now."

" No can do, but if you really don't want to see me, I'll just have to make you." Natsu said back in a mischievous tone, then left Lucy to go back in class on her own.

* * *

><p>The day went fast and Natsu wouldn't stop staring at Lucy, it really gave her the creeps, and when they were in lunch Levy was noticing that the two of them seem like they were fighting so she didn't want to ask, but she felt worried.<p>

" Finally out of school!" Lucy said then went out, she saw Sting and Rouge waiting for her in front of the gate, Lucy ran towards them.

" So whey're we going?" Lucy asked happily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for another short chapter, but I did get a good idea from starfiresusan18 thank you for the idea, it really helped, and also that idea gave me some really good ideas for the next chapter! Hopefully you like it! And also I really don't have time because again of school, so sometimes I have to rush and I get some short chapters, so hopefully you don't hate me for that, and I also have a second NaLu fan fiction to update!  
><strong>_

_**As always review if like, and give me your opinions and ideas! **_


	8. Just Eating

_**8th chapter! I never thought I would write this many chapters, so this chapter will be longer, but not that long, that it drains most of the ideas in the next chapter! Hope you like this chapter! And in the last chapter, Lucy really doesn't hate Sting that much he's just irratating to Lucy that's why I made the last chapter like that, so hopefully you don't hate me for that!**_

* * *

><p>" I don't know, your choice." Sting said.<p>

" Hmmm... Okay then how about we go to this French restaurant?" Lucy said back.

" Can you think of something?" Rouge said " Like a restobar or something like that."

" I'm not 21, do I look like I'm 21?" Lucy mocked back.

" I heard that a lot of teens go there." Sting said back.

" I don't care I'm only 14 years old," Lucy shot back.

" Fine then, then were do you want to eat?" Rouge asked.

" How about this restaurant that serves ribs, burgers, hot dogs, and all that meat lovers thing." Lucy said.

" Sure, where is it?" Sting asked.

" I'll tell you on the way, come on lets go!" Lucy said, walking towards the limo. The boys also went inside. They turned to look at Lucy, and they saw her on her phone, the boys both sighed.

" Ooohhhh, the restaurant has a challenge, and that is if you can eat 40 pounds of ribs, every time you go there and eat its free!" Lucy said excitingly.

" Uhh.. Lucy don't tell me your gonna do the challenge?" Sting asked.

" Okay, I won't tell you that I am going to do the challenge!" Lucy said back then giggled.

" Oh no this won't be good." Rouge sighed.

" The challenge is called Heart Attack!" Lucy said still smiling, and kept looking at her phone,

" Even the name sounds terrifying!" Sting said, but Lucy ignored, she took a paper and a pencil and wrote the address down, and gave it to the limo driver.

" Here you go Louie!" Lucy said, then went back looking at her phone.

" Whats the name of the restaurant?" Sting asked.

" The name of the restaurant is called Betty's B&Q." Lucy said back.

" The name of the restaurant doesn't tie in with name of the foods they sell!" Sting shot back, but Lucy ignored. It took 30 minutes to finally get there, and Lucy went out of the limo quickly, there was biker gangs outside of the restaurant, but it didn't bother Lucy. Sting and Rouge seemed a little a uncomfortable, and they don't know what it will look like inside. Lucy quickly opened the door, and squealed in excitement. Inside were more biker gangs, and mean looking people, you can see people doing the Heart Attack challenge and it seems like the contestants couldn't finish the ribs coated with barbecue sauce.

" Lucy are you sure you can do the challenge?" Rouge asked.

" Yes! It looks really interesting and delicious!" Lucy replied back.

" Who are the next contestants?!" Someone shouted, and you can see Lucy sitting on the chair, the crowd was going wild to the guy that was sitting next to her, the crowd thought that a skinny girl like her would never win.

" She's definitely not gonna finish that!" Sting said to Rouge.

" Yupp!" Rouge said back.

" Ready said go!" The man shouted and the crowd went crazy. Lucy was delighted and kept eating, she already finished 15 ribs, and still kept eating. After a while the guy next to her gives up, and only ate 178 ribs, but Lucy kept on eating, eating, and eating. 5 minutes later she was finished. The crowed was in awe, and so was Sting and Rouge.

" The winner is..." The man said then asked Lucy's name " Lucy!"

Lucy looked at the mans name tag, words Betty was printed on it.

" Um, excuse me are you Betty?" Lucy asked.

" Well yes, I usually get bullied because of my name when I was little, so I joined a biker gang when I was in highschool, and it totally changed my image, then around my 20's, I thought of having a restaurant,and the recipes are from my great grandma, her name was Barty." Betty said looking at Lucy.

" Ohhhh..." That was all Lucy could say.

" Well your the winner!" Betty said then left Lucy alone, until Sting and Rouge went up to her and clapped.

" I never thought that you could win." Sting said looking at Lucy who's wiping her face.

" Yeah me too." Rouge said looking at Lucy walking towars an empty table with three seats. And waving her hand to signal them to sit with her.

" Lucy I never thought you were a heavy eater." Sting said to Lucy, who had her face buried on the menu.

" I'm not, I'm just really hungry, and my Dad never let me eat this kind of stuff, and I'm left with fish, salad, or anything that is light, he says that its bad for me if I don't eat healthy, isn't he crazy?!" Lucy said with her face sill burried on the menu. Then she heard the door of the restaurant open, and she looked up, and it was Natsu he was with a light gray haired girl, then Lucy quickly buried her face on to the menu again. She felt her jealousy rising, she could feel anger for some reason, she thought to her self _" Why does Natsu make me feel like this?" " Every single time he's with a different women that I don't know I feel jealous, what is this feeling?"_

" Um... Lucy are you ready to order?" Sting asked Lucy, who hasn't said anything.

" Y-yeah I am ready!" Lucy said then faked smile. Then a waitress asked their order, then gave them water, and left.

" Lucy are you sure you want to eat ' The Killer'?" Rouge asked.

" Yeah, sure why not it looks good!" Lucy replied back, then took a sip of water.

" Good?! More like someone is gonna die eating that!" Sting said exaggerating.

" Who cares it still looks good." Lucy shot back. She felt like someone was looking at her, she felt a shiver down her spine, she looked behind her back, and saw Natsu quickly turning his head around, she thought it was Natsu that was staring at her, but then how did he know that she went a restaurant?!

" Um... Lucy you seem kinda tense, are you okay?" Rouge ask Lucy who kept looking around the restaurant, and rocking her chair like a maniac. She quickly stopped, and said " No" but it didn't look like it. Then their waitress came back with there foods, Lucy's was the biggest out every one, and Sting and Rouge look at the plate of food that Lucy has, and was astonished, it huge! Not as big as the 40 pound ribs called the ' Heart Attack ', but it was still huge. Lucy gobbled up her food, and finished it and he plate was clean, while Sting and Rouge still had little left of food on their plate. Sting and Rouge payed for their food, except for Lucy, left a tip, and left. Sting contacted their limo driver, and said that the limo will be here in 15 minutes.

" Are you full now?" Sting asked at Lucy whou was staring up in the sky.

" Huh?! Oh, no I'm still hungry!" Lucy said dumb foundly.

" What?! Your still hungry?!" Rouge said yelling a little.

" They say that if a girl is eating a lot they are either angry or heart broken, or they just want to be fat because of addiction!" Sting said, " so Lucy are you addicted to eating?"

" No you idiot!" Rouge said punching his head.

" Ow- that hurt, I was just saying!" Sting shot back at Rouge. Then Lucy giggled, they both looked at Lucy, then the three of them started laughing togther.

Natsu quickly payed the food and pulled the girl he was with, and watch Lucy, and the two boys laugh together, he was gripping the girl that he was with tighter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how was it?! Well that took me a while to write, because usually it would be quick to me! But hopefuly you liked it! And by the way I made two new NaLu stories! Eek I'm so happy, and I'm planning on making another one, because I thought of a great idea!<strong>_

_**As always review if liked, and give me your ideas and opinions!**_


	9. The Plan

_**Yo world! I apologize for not updating to the date that I'm suppose to! I've been busy with school, so I don't think I'm able to update on the days I'm suppose to! A lot of test came up, and I have a lot more homework, and I have to study, read a thick ass book for a book report,so I really don't have time! Hopefully you guys like this chapter! And sorry for all those mistakes in the other chapter!**_

* * *

><p>" Natsu you okay?" A light gray girl asked, feeling Natsu's grip tighter, but then loosened.<p>

" Yeah, I'm fine..." Natsu said not looking at the girl he was with.

" Look, Natsu I know something is wrong I knew you since like third grade, were childhood friends, would you please tell me what's wrong?" The girl tried again, making Natsu speak.

" Okay, that girl over there..." Natsu said pointing at the direction of Lucy ", I'm trying to win her over me... But I really don't know how... And so I tried to use you so I can make her jealous, but it looks like it didn't work..."

" Natsu, Natsu, Natsu..." The girl said shaking her head in disappointment. " I can't believe that you tried to win her over by using me, your really dense aren't you... Look I'll help you win her, okay, but you'll have to help me..."

" Okay thanks Lisanna!" Natsu said happily and took the girls hand, and walked outside. "Hey Lucy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV: <strong>

I walked to school early as usual, memories flashed on what happened yesterday, Natsu butted in with this one girl name Lisanna, and made a huge wreck. It was like driving through a building, but I had fun, even though we got in trouble, I was laughing. As I walked closer to the entrance gate I saw something pink, or salmon, I quickly stiffened, and told myself to calm down. I walked to the entrance gate and greeted Natsu.

"Hey Natsu!" I said, smiling.

"Hey Luce!" He said back and did his signature smile. Oh it always make my heart beat fast, I can feel my cheeks warm up, I think I'm blushing. After that it was a completely silent, I think I saw a little red on his cheeks, is he blushing?!

'We should get going now..." Natsu said, I nodded. As I walked the halls I felt like someone was following me and Natsu, I wonder who it is...

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

" Operation NaLu, uncompleted, we need a plan to get them together.." Lisanna said on a walkie talkie.

_"Copy that! Go to E-32, then we can start are plan, copy that Lisanna?" _a voice said back a little choppy, and sounded like Levy.

"Copy!" Lisanna said back, then she hurry off to the room she was told to go to. She sprinted along the halls, and found the room,she opened the door and saw Levy and her sister, Mirajane Strauss, which is the teacher of the Honors Class.

"Lis! So you saw Natsu and Lucy in the halls right?!" Levy said eagerly.

"Yes!" Lisanna said as both of the girls squealed in excitement.

"How close were they?" Mirajane asked.

"About 5 inches a apart." Lisanna replied back.

"Now how are we gonna get them together, I mean like Natsu is just to dense, and I'm pretty sure Natsu can get really clings sooner or later..." Levy added.

"Yeah, that is true,hmmm... maybe we should talk to Natsu then, but fr now let's create some stargeties ourselves..." Mirajane said with a evil smirk.

"Oh I know a good idea!" Lisanna said.

"What is it?" Levy asked.

"How about we go a trip over the weekends!" Lisanna said.

"Good idea,lets get the private jet ready, then were off!" Mirajane said, then went on her phone,Levy and Lisanna squeled. Levy completely forgot that Lucy and Natsu has a date over the weekends.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

" Today is the day me and Natsu have our date!" Lucy said happily. The she heard her phone ring, it was 8:45 am, and Levy text her.

**Levy: Lu-chan come over to my house right now! And pack clothes like bikinis, sun dress, anything you want to wear for a tropical vacation!**

Lucy looked at the text message confusingly, forgetting about the date with Natsu, the she replied back.

**Lucy: Why?!**

**Levy: Just do it! And meet me at my house around 9:15, hurry! I'll have a limo ready for you outside of your complex!**

**Lucy: Okay, I'll be there in a bit!**

**Levy: K see u then!**

And with that Lucy quickly went to her closet, got her luggage and packed everything up.

* * *

><p>Lucy arrived at Levy's house, and saw Levy outside waving on the front of her door. Lucy quickly walked to Levy with her luggage and a couple of bags.<p>

"Lu-chan your just in time!" Levy said excitingly.

"What is all this about, didn't I tell you, me and Na-" Lucy was cut off by Levy.

"Its fine Lu-chan, now come, my servants can put your luggage's in the private jet, so you don't have to carry anything!' Levy said and pulled Lucy's arm and ran towards a huge plain.

"What the hell?! Were we going?! Levy have you gone crazy?!" Lucy asked in turmoil.

"Its all part of the plan." Levy said to herself "Oh and Natsu's coming with us by the way! He's already inside the jet too!" Levy pulled Lucy into the jet, and closed the door.

"You got a text message too to go to Levy's house?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Yeah, how bout' you/" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, but they gave me a death text." Natsu said then sighed. Lucy saw Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia,and Cana. Lucy sighed and sat down on one of the chairs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Again I am truly sorry for not updating for a long time, and again I am now unable to update the way I used to do so I'll update randomly now! I am really really really really sorry, and hopefully you guys liked the chapter! And I'm also busy with other stories! And if you guys have some time you can read some of them, and I'm also gonna write two more other stories, and I don't when I am gonna put it for every one to see so yah!_**

**_As always leave a review, and give me your ideas and opinions!-pyon!_**


	10. Article

_**Sup! Sorry for not updating in a long time! A lot of things was needed to be finished! And also more NaLu fanfic ideas are starting to grow inside of mah head that I really need to make new stories, or else I might lose the idea, and also I get really uneasy! Hopefully you guys will like this chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Lucy sat down boringly as she she scrolled down her phone. Boredom filled the air, with only small conversations, Natsu tried to stop the silence a couple of time, but they shut him off. Sighing, scrolling down phones, and flipping pages off the magazine or book, was the only thing to see in sight. Sure they were in a private jet, but nothing else is really to do. Natsu got up and went to Levy.<p>

"Levy where are we going?" Lucy said, with her hand on her hip.

"Secret," Lecy said waving her finger in the air.

"Ugh!" Lucy whined back to her chair, and back on her phone munching on some food. Then her eyes widened when she read an article about her, Natsu, and Sting.

**Is Lucy Heartfilia A Cheater or No?**

Natsu noticed her face and went up to her and looked down on her phone, himself astonished.

"What happened?" Erza asked. Then Levy also gasped,as she read the article out-loud.

"Is Lucy Heartfilia a cheater or no? Lucy Heartfilia is the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, one of the best CEO's in the world, and is the owner of the Heartfilia CO. She studied abroad in London, to do her studies, but moved back to America to start high school here. Famous Fairy Tail High, is the one she's in, and also, Natsu Dragneel, goes to the same school. Natsu Dragneel, son f Igneel Dragneel, and owner of the Dragneel company, is the number one company in the world, set sky high, making billions of dollars every year. He's a total hottie, and was captain of the baseball team in junior high, not only is he hot and athletic, he's also smart. Grades always at high, and is always number in his schools. And is dating Lucy Heartf-" Levy was cut off by Lucy screaming.

"'I am not dating Natsu!" Lucy screamed, then blushed. Her friends look at her wide eyes opened. Then Levy snickered.

"Oh, you don't know that Lu-chan, didn't you tell me that he as-" Levy again interrupted by Lucy's hand. Lucy whispered in her ear _"Levy, shut up! Me and Natsu could've went to that date if it hadn't been your fault for making me come to this taboo! Did you forget about it till now or something?!"_

Levy whispered back on Lucy ear, _"Oh, Lu-chan so you did wanted to go on that date with Natsu, don't worry when we get back on land you'll get as much time as you need with your **date** with **Natsu**." _Levy emphasizing the words 'date' and 'Natsu'.

Lucy flushed "Whatever, just read the rest of the article!"

"Yeah Yeah." Levy said boredly and continued on with the article, "But, is she really dating him, or Sting Eucliffe? The son of Jiemma, and is the owner of the Eucliffe CO. Both are childhood friends with Lucy Heartfilia, but who would really steal her heart, or will Lucy find a third guy?"

"Pft. Its totally me!" Natsu said straight forwardly, Lucy flushed at his sudden comment.

"Not only that, the Dragneels and the Eucliffe are one of the biggest companies and big rivals. Not only do they have to fight for Lucy, but also for the big sales, I wish these to guys good luck, and we can't wait till' we see the new couple of the month, we'll have spies to keep in touch." Levy finished off.

"They're seriously doing it?!" Lucy said her hand in her head.

"Its okay Lu-chan." Levy comforted her.

"Ugh! Now I feel like I shouldn't have went back to America, and just stayed in London." Lucy said sighing to sit down on her chair.

"You don't mean that, right?" Erza asked.

"Of course not! I just don't like getting gossiped about its really annoying, and plus do you think I wanna go back to one of those elite schools? But I have to say its better than England, seriously some of them don't even know how to read, and they're like what in high school." Lucy replied back, **_(A/N: Okay anyone who is from England and is offended by this, I am truly sorry! My cousin is from England and told me this, and how kids in England don't even know their times table. And he is born in the there, and fortunately he's one of the smart ones. Not trying to brag, but I am truly sorry if I am offending anyone!)_**

" Really, kids in England are that stupid?" Natsu said in surprise.

"Yeah like you." Gray said hitting the back of Natsu's head, a small giggle came out of Lucy's mouth.

"Yeah, but if I'm stupid, how come I'm the top in our school Ice Princess." Natsu retorted back, Gray was silent "Ha! You can't come up with any comebacks because you're such an idiot and a-" Natsu couldn't finish his sentence when Erza hit his head.

"Shut up!" Erza yelled to the two young boys.

"Yes Erza!" the young boys said in unison, and saluted.

"Levy can you tell me where we're going now?!"Lucy whinde.

"No Lu-chan, not until we get there!" Levy said waving her index finger in the air, Lucy pouted.

"Then lets play a game to pass the time then!" Lucy suggested.

"Okay how about truth or dare?" Levy suggested.

"Perfect I'll go first, Erza, truth or dare?" Lucy asked the scarlet.

"Truth." Erza replied back.

"Okay, is it true that you never had your first kiss?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Erza said back.

"Okay if you do, who would you want it to be?" Lucy asked.

"Um... what t-type of q-q-question is t-that.." Erza stuttered, her face all red.

"She means that she's having it with me." Jellal said proudly.

"Oh yeah thats right you guys are dating." Lucy reminded herself, as she saw the scarlets face the same color as her hair.

"Okay Lu-chan its your turn!" Levy said ", truth or dare?"

"Dare." Lucy replied back quickly, she saw Levy's mischievous smile crawl up her face, Lucy was now regretting on what she said.

"Okay I dare you to kiss Natsu." Levy said smirkingly, Lucy's eyes widened, while Natsu just grinned,

"Eh?!" Lucy said bright red.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Ugh! I am truly sorry! I know I haven't been updated in a long time, but here it is! Tell me how it was on the reviews! Also I was trying to update some chapters in my other stories, so yah. And finals have come! o I hate finals! So much homework and reviews it sucks! And again sorry if I'm offending anyone who lives in England!_**

**_As always review if liked, and give me your ideas and opinions!_**


End file.
